Between Curse and Hope
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Tsuna was attack by a surprise, invincible force and dying. Turns out his other self from parallel world was cursed with someone who hated and wanted him to die, as well as his other selves in parallel worlds. Now it's up to Suzume and Arashi to help his cursed parallel self and stop the curse from killing the young boss.
1. Prologue

**Between Curse and Hope**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Ten Years Later Vongola after the Finale Arc. Tsuna was attack by a surprise, invincible force and dying. Turns out his other self from parallel world was cursed with someone who hated and wanted him death, as well as his other selves in parallel worlds. Now it's up to Suzume and Arashi –Tsuna's PAs and Hibari's cousins, to help his cursed parallel self and to stop the curse from killing the young boss.

**Pairing: [Tsuna x Kyoko], Vongola 10****th**** Gen, Arcobaleno, OCs.**

**Author's Note:** The Title for each chapter will be either 'Curse' or 'Hope', since it was based on the story's title. This is my first story in KHR so I hope everyone would enjoy reading this story.

There will be a colabration stories between me and my friend and it might be related to this story, but not now.

* * *

**Curse 1:** Bad Omen

* * *

A certain white hair man was walking alone in the middle of night, in the middle of an empty street in Namimori. He blew his cold hands as he looked at the fallen snow around him. It's been a long time since he came to this city; the last time was probably during the Arcobaleno's Representative Battle where he was the Sky Arcobaleno –Yuni's representative. After that, Byakuran left Japan and returned to Italy with his and Yuni's family, as well as the other Cedef's members with an exceptional of Iemitsu.

For some reason, he was feeling uneasy. He felt something was not right, and he could not help but feel that it was very, very bad. He actually came to Namimori under an invitation from Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola Decimo and Neo Vongola Primo, for vacation. The Vongola Tenth Family was having a long vacation from a week before Christmas until after the New Year. Although Tsuna himself refused to take such a long time free from work, Byakuran believed that the vacation was necessary to everyone, especially Tsuna. He knew that for the past few years, that young man rarely had time to pay some visit to his family in Japan, thus he insisted that Tsuna and his Guardians to take the long vacation once in a while.

It was a good thing that Tsuna's new PAs (Personal Assistant) were handling everything regarding the vacations and works. Knowing that a certain hitman was not very pleased with the amount of vacation, the PAs made sure that every paper works and mission to be settles before they returned to Japan. They arranged the time and work, who will be in charge for security etc during the absent of the family, and many more. Even Byakuran was impressed with the management abilities the PAs had.

He could not help but feel that this vacation was not going as smooth as people would believe. He had a bad feeling that something horrible would fall on Tsuna, although the said man insisted that he might be worrying too much. His anxiety however, was not taken lightly by Tsuna's PAs, especially the elder woman whose' two years older than Tsuna's Cloud Guardian –Hibari Kyouya. Her dark orbs stared at him as if she was looking deeply into his soul. She frowned when she heard his wariness, while everyone seemed to be carefree when they reached the city, she was the only one whose eyes were scanning everywhere…

Like a natural born hitman.

Perhaps, the word 'assassin' is suitable for her.

Byakuran shook his head. He continued to walk alone. Although Kikyou and Bluebell wanted to accompany him before, he refused them, saying that he just wanted to get some fresh air. The truth is he had some strange feelings when he suddenly thought about his power and the parallel world.

Could it be it was an omen?

Before he walked out from the mansion (the group did not return to their respective family's house, instead, they went to someone's house), the said assistant came and gave him a scarf so that he won't freeze, as well as some instructions:

"There will be someone who accompanies you. The clue is a pair of heterochromia eyes."

Byakuran stood there, as he recalled the instruction. What does she mean by that? He could not understand that.

Could it be that she knew he wanted to use his power of travelling to parallel world, even without the Mare Rings?

Due to the battle that took place in the future, one of the Tri-Ni-Sette –the Mare Rings –which was under the care of Giglio Nero Family, were sealead away. He too, received the memories and Animal Ring instead of Box Weapon from the future. His power was still in his body, however not as strong like in the future. He wanted to know what was happening in other world, that's why he went out alone so that he could pay some visit to the other world.

That was when a voice suddenly interrupted his thought.

"Are you Byakuran-san from the Gesso family?"

Byakuran looked up and saw a young man; long blonde hair was tied up in high ponytail with a pair of green and black eyes, stood in front of him. Wore a brown coat and soft caramel scarf, suddenly Byakuran remembered the instruction he received from a certain PA.

"_There will be someone who accompanies you. The clue is a pair of heterochromia eyes."_

"Could it that…that you're the one –"

"Yes, I am. My name is Yuuki."

Byakuran stared at him, felt wary with the stranger. The young man named Yuuki smiled as he stepped forward, hand reached towards Byakuran.

"So, let's go Byakuran-san."

* * *

**Who exactly that Byakuran met? What was the omen that he received?**

**I know this story might be look like ordinary travel-to-parallel-world-by-Byakuran's power-whatsoever-story; however I just want to do some twist in this story. I know time-travel, parallel world and twin's stories are common in this fandom, so I decide to make a story that…probably, a bit 'against the norms'.**

**I'm trying to update my stories, however I was in job-seeking mode so probably the next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,****I hope that for the reviews and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. An Omen

**Between Curse and Hope**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Ten Years Later Vongola after the Finale Arc. Tsuna was stabbed by surprise invincible force and dying. Turns out his other self from parallel world was cursed with someone who hated and wanted him death, as well as his other selves in parallel worlds. Now it's up to Suzume and Arashi –Tsuna's PAs and Hibari's cousins, to help his cursed parallel self and to stop the curse from killing the young boss.

**Pairing: [Tsuna x Kyoko], OCs , Vongola 10****th**** Gen, Arcobaleno.**

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Cielmatica and Azalealady for favouring and 'Story Alert', and Rena-san for reviewing this story. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**-December 31, Midnight after 12 AM, Somewhere in Tokyo city, Japan-**_

Somewhere in the dark city of Tokyo, several shadows were running away from something that kept following them. They tried to escape by taking another junction and ran away but as they reached the corner, they realized that the 'thing' had make them met the end of the street.

"You won't go away from this."

Dark, cold and merciless; that voice. When they turned around, several dark shadows suddenly appeared and released several attacks on them. It was so fast, and many of the men were unable to protect themselves, being shot and fell on the ground. One of the people fell on the ground a little far away from the others, bleeding badly. It was too late to run away as the shadows were cornering him around.

"Too bad, you're lost in this 'game'," Said one of the shadows as he stood there.

"You'll never get away from this," Said the injured man. "Our leader will track and kill you for sure!"

"We'll see…" Said a woman as the rest of the shadows turned around. "You're a lost soul; died unease and was revived out of willingness…"

He felt that his life would be end, as the woman, clad in dark shadow raised her hand and suddenly glowed…

"The army that faces, the ones who battle, fall into position, appear, and got forth!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!" He screamed in pain, as slowly, dark smokes appeared from his body.

"You have endured too much pain," She said as the light glowed brighter. "I'll ease you pain…"

"_**Return to bright side of the world oh lost soul."**_

Slowly raised her hands, the smoke finally lost and the light engulfed the man's body. Slowly, his body became transparent and he was floating to the sky. Shoving her right hand to the sky, she spoke:

"_**Eliminate the darkness, and bring forth the light!"**_

A bright light shone the whole alley, and several minutes later, everything was silent.

After the successful exorcise, the group jumped off from the ground and up to where another three shadows were watching them from far away at one of the high buildings. "I don't know what exactly is happening, but after what had happened, this must be one of their hidden agendas," Said one shadow to the woman who performed her exorcist.

"It must be about these strange cases that involving death bodies with suspicious marks on their body," Said the adult. "While I'm in temporary "leave off duty", it doesn't mean that I'm not obligate to be summoning to the HQ."

"When are you going back to Namimori?"

"Right now. If I don't reach the town before the dawn, there'll be a mess with those 'people'."

"Riiigghtt…!" The other shadow said as he shrugged. However, he never forget his own curiousity of why, the souls that the group had encountered before were able to be manipulate. Could it be that something dark was lurking dangerously behind the shadow without even they knew about it?

With that, the silhouettes immediately jumped from one building into another, leaving their tracks vanished within the darkness of the night…

* * *

**Curse 2:** An Omen

* * *

_**-December 31, 4 AM, Namimori, Japan-**_

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes; the sleepiness still got him all over. He stared blankly at the ceiling, before he tried to move his body but failed. It took him a while to realize that there was a warm body close to him, and that he was not alone or in his room. Instead, he was lying on the floor, inside the warm kotatsu with Kyoko slept next to him. Tsuna smiled a little, watching the peaceful face of his fiancée. He looked around and realized that it was midnight, seeing the living room was dark, and filled with people's soft breathing.

Everyone seemed to fall asleep with him in this large living room, with an exceptional of certain people.

Tsuna held Kyoko closer to him, felt her nestled to him before sighed in content. He looked at his right and saw his Storm Guardian –Gokudera Hayato, was sleeping in sitting position with Miura Haru slept in his arms. Both of them were surprisingly became a couple during their second year of high school, despite Haru in Midori High School while Tsuna and the others were in Namimori High School. They finally engaged just before Christmas, which made Bianchi very happy and much to Gokudera's shock (after he proposed to Haru and was accepted, she came out of nowhere without her goggle resulting him fainted on the spot!).

Yamamoto slept next to Tsuna, seeing half of his form was covered with Kotatsu, as well as Lambo who was snoring in front of him (much to his displeasure). Tsuna saw Kikyou who slept against the wall, Daisy who slept on the floor holding his new soft toy (courtesy of Tsuna), Zakuro with his legs spread out of the futon, but none of his Cloud, Mist and Sun Guardians in the room –they probably in their respective rooms already.

Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's Sun Guardian and Kyoko's older brother, was married to Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend four months ago. To be honest, Tsuna had never expected that Ryohei would ended up be with Hana, judging from their personality. However, he felt so happy that Ryohei finally asked her hand for marriage, and she accepted it. Currently Hana was two months pregnant, much to everyone's happiness and Ryohei's nervousness. This had caused Ryohei to become a victim of teasing in the group, much to Tsuna and Hana's displeasure.

Besides Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari were also married. However, both of them were married earlier than Ryohei. Mukuro finally settled down with Chrome who is currently seven months pregnant, while Hibari married his dear sweetheart whom he met during his second year of High School. Tsuyori Shizuka, an orphan and poor young girl who was abused by her adopted family and was saved after being discovered by Hibari, Tsuna and the group. She later was take in by Hibari and lived under the same roof. She then furthers her study in UK for four years, came back with Hibari who was waiting for her at Narita Airport. They were engaged for two years, before getting married last year. The wife, like Chrome, was pregnant, just three months behind Chrome. The situation however, made Tsuna and everyone to wonder; is this year a year of marriage and fertility? Almost all of his Guardians (and himself) were engaged and settle down with their respective women.

With the exceptional of Lambo (who's still in his last year of middle school) and Yamamoto who's still single despite being surrounding by his fangirls (Yamamoto was a professional baseball player aside from being Tsuna's Rain Guardian).

Tsuna sat up slowly as he did not want Kyoko to wake up. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was already 4.30 AM, not midnight as he thought. Sighed, he then wondered if the confusion was caused by his unawareness of time differences between Italy and Japan. Living in Italy more than four years had made him a little bit difficult to adjust with time.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" The shouji door was opened and reveals a man in middle 20s, with black eyes and hair with bangs that reached his lower jaw like young Gokudera.

Tsuna looked over and saw one of his new PAs, "Arashi-san?"

"What are you doing? You should go back to sleep," Arashi said as he slowly walked towards Tsuna, carefully not to awake any residents in the room. "It's still early."

"Just…woke up…" He said as he slowly yawned. Arashi smiled as he saw that, and kneeled down although he wore a yukata.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Don't worry about the breakfast or the chores, we'll handle them. I'll take care of Reborn-san as well," He smiled at the young boss, who finally shivered as he heard his mentor's name. Even after 10 years, Reborn still managed to cause the young boss quavering in fear (the said person still with his green chameleon and used it for multipurpose with specialty in tortu –oh, _training_ him like hell!). Arashi in return, chuckled silently.

"Oh, where's Suzume-san?" Asked Tsuna as he realized the other PA was not with Arashi.

"Onee-san? Oh, she' at the waterfall right now," He said as he stood up, carefully not to disturb the others who were sleeping. All of them fell asleep last night after some small party, which the reason was unknown to Arashi since he was outside for late night shopping, thus resulting in everyone (almost all) fell asleep in the living room, but not before they clean the place up, beware of a certain PA's anger that they refused to face the next day.

"Waterfall? This time!?"

"**M.E.D.I.T.A.T.I.O.N** Tsunayoshi-kun," He said with a smirk. "You seem to forget that both I and nee-san were trained in onmyou practice (1)."

"Ah? Oh…I forgot. I only remember that your sister in under temporary 'absent-from-work' for five years from her old workplace…" He said as Tsuna slowly, but gently cradled Kyoko in his arms. She stirred a moment before fell asleep again, as Tsuna stood up and out from the room. Arashi closed the sliding door before they went to one of the guest rooms in the large house.

"You should get some sleep, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tonight will be the Eve of the New Year so everything will get crazy!" Said the young man as he and Tsuna (with Kyoko) walked through the pathway.

"Uhh…I think I can't sleep anymore. Maybe I just take Kyoko to our room and follow you to the waterfall."

"It's cold young man," Reminded the other man. "Besides, the meditation will be continuing until before the sunrise…ara? Kyouya? Squalo-san? What's wrong?" Asked Arashi as he suddenly saw two of the guests –Hibari Kyouya and Superbi Squalo were along the pathway too.

Kyouya yawned lazily while Squalo looked a bit…pissed off. Something must happen to make him angry in such early hour, while for Kyouya…it was unknown.

"VOOII! Katagiri! Have you seen our mistress?" Hissed Squalo in low voice, tried not to make the other occupants of the house woke up. Although he was well known for his loudmouth and high pitch voice, he still had consideration regarding others as well. For Arashi, he considered Squalo as the only (exactly right!) sane member in Varia.

"Ah!? You mean Stella-nee?" Isn't she in her room?"

"She's not there!" Claimed the long hair man. "The boss will come here today with the others, but the ma'am is missing and it's very terrible!"

"Maybe you should kill yourself," Said Kyouya as he yawned again, while the other man was about to jump on him, if Arashi did not stop him from doing so.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna sweat dropped as he glanced at Squalo. "Maybe she's with Suzume-san? You know, both of them seem very close to each other."

"Oh great. I'm sure nee-san will be choking her to death by now," Arashi raised his hands in defeat when he saw Squalo's face. "She's in the same stage as Chrome, and the outside is very cold right now. Nee-san always reminds her about this but she can be stubborn too."

"Why don't we go there? And we need to get some extra sweeter too," Suggested Tsuna as the rest nodded their head.

"But not before you put her on the bed, herbivore. Do you want your woman to be freezing to death too?" Kyouya pointed the sleeping woman in Tsuna's arms. The said man blushed as he hurriedly went to his room. A few minutes later, he came back with thick sweeter and another one on his hand. The men then walked away when Tsuna saw some bruises on Kyouya's neck.

"Is that…a hickey, Hibari-san?" The said man quickly grabbed his neck before he glared deadly to Tsuna. The brunette quickly hid himself behind Arashi.

Arashi just chuckled, while Squalo ignored the men behind him.

* * *

"Yuuki-san…"

"Hai?"

"Who exactly are you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

A question replied by a question; Byakuran was not pleased. The young man in front of him seemed to realize his irritated but decided to play innocent about this. Although Byakuran knew, he was older than Yuuki and he could easily beat him up, for some reason the boy (he is in late teen) was someone that he should not to be fool by his innocent smile. As his smile, Byakuran could feel the air around him a bit tense than before, as if there was some force floating around the boy. And, as if he sensed Byakuran's uneasiness, he turned around with smile still crafted on his lips.

But no longer an innocent smile.

"How do you know me?" He asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Aside from the people in the Mafia world and those who're related, there's no way the information about myself will be leaking into the outsiders."

A chuckle was heard as the answer.

Cold.

Cynical.

Byakuran knew the person in front of him was not someone he should play with.

"Have my own ways…" Said Yuuki as he turned around again. Gestured Byakuran to follow him, both of them walked through the Namimori Forest. "But I was about to tell you the reason why."

"Then what?" He asked, both of them stopped right in front of the stairs to the shrine.

Yuuki looked over his shoulder, his eyes suddenly cold. It took Byakuran a lot of strength not to tremble lightly, Yuuki turned around and raised his left hand. Suddenly several dim light appeared at his hand before it became shinier than before, and a metal Shakojou (2) appeared in his palm. He clenched it tightly, as he stood facing Byakuran.

"I need your help."

EH?

"I know that aside you, Yuni-san of Giglio Nero Family also can travel to the other parallel world. However, considering her current condition, it's too dangerous to drag her in. Therefore the only choice left is you."

"But, why me? I mean, did something happen in the parallel world? What kind of role I have this time?" Asked Byakuran, clearly shocked with what Yuuki had say to him.

Yuuki sighed as he stood still, "I'm here under the orders of my Queen and other Superior. The Queen Taiyo (Sun Queen)…"

"She said to me that there's a disturbance found in this world, hence my arrival to this world several days ago."

_'So he's from…different world than us?'_ Thought Byakuran.

"However it turned out the cause of the disturbance happened in the parallel world. I had bad premonition ever since I received the information, and because of that, I need someone from this world with the ability to travel through the parallel world to come with me."

"So you choose me."

"Exactly." Said Yuuki. "You, the one with the special ability like Yuni-san. The one who exchange fists with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola Boss. You have to come with me in order to prevent danger from happen."

"But…but what danger? Yuuki-san, you didn't tell me what happen at the other side of the world!" Byakuran said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what exactly is happen?"

"Because it's something that you alone can't deal with!" Byakuran stood shock, unexpected with the boy's sudden burst. "Byakuran-san, I'm sorry but I can't tell you what, because even I don't know what is happening right now on the other side. The only way to know it is to go to the parallel world together and discover it by ourselves!"

Yuuki grabbed the hand on his shoulder and looked directly into Byakuran's eyes.

"Will you help me?"

_Will he help him?_

He stood there, silent, before slowly nodded his head. Yuuki nodded in respond, and slowly walked away but not letting go of the hand. As they reached to the temple, Yuuki raised his stuff before it glow brightly, much to Byakuran's eyes to handle. He chanted something that Byakuran did not understand; some sort of spell before the light turned brighter and brighter…

…Until it disappeared, but no trace of two humans who once were there was found.

* * *

_**The stars have moved…**_

* * *

Arashi suddenly stopped walking, raised his head as he looked at the dark sky. There were many stars on the sky, but through his eyes, he knew some of them were giving him some hints of premonition.

He had a bad feeling about this…

"Arashi/ Katagiri?" The three men called him, causing Arashi to jump a little. Tsuna and Kyouya were watching him with concern (in Tsuna's case) while Squalo stared at him with question on his face. He smiled as he walked again and led the group to the waterfall, where they saw a woman with short blonde hair was sitting on the rocks with her feet soaked into the water.

"VOOII~~! STELLA-SAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Arashi and Tsuna had to cover their ears while Kyouya glared at the loudmouth strategy captain of Varia, angrily.

"Ara? Squalo? What are you doing here?" The said woman turned around, revealed a blue eyes that resemble deep sea, beautiful but at the same time, cold. She put her hand on her swollen belly as she shifted her seat, when Squalo reached her side.

"Obviously, he's searching for you, stupid Otomi!" Said another woman whose voice echoed around the area, causing Squalo and the others went stiff almost immediately. The voice, full of authority and as if she was intimidated, came from the waterfall. A shadow was found through the falling water before slowly revealed a woman with short black hair…

And a pair of black eyes that glowed dangerously to the people in front of her.

Stella, despite the killer aura that came from the drenched woman, huffed as she turned around and said, "Geez! There's no need to be in such foul mode, Katagiri Suzume!"

"Besides, why are you wearing Shikifuku (3)? It's not that you're going to make a divine reading for tonight?" The said person, Katagiri Suzume, slowly walked away from the cold waterfall. Arashi quickly took off his sandals and jumped into the water, ignoring the stares from the others as he handed a towel, which he carried before. Suzume took it and wiped her face, before wrapped it around her neck.

Seeing this had made Stella frowned.

"Did something happen?" She asked, quietly. Suzume nodded as she ran her hand through her wet hair, obviously not happy.

"Yeah, but I tell you later," She said as she walked towards the pregnant woman. "Besides, Xanxus-sama don't like to see you like this in such time."

"Don't worry, my husband is not that traumatize about woman's pregnancy. Besides, he's on the way with the others so I'm less worrying than two days ago," She smiled as Squalo and the others looked at her with worry. Arashi chuckled as he handed the sweater that Tsuna brought earlier to Stella while Suzume –the elder Katagiri sibling, bent down to help Stella stood on her feet.

"I don't want to repeat the same incident two years ago Ste –no, Otomi," Suzume said as she called Stella's another name in Japanese. Both Squalo and Stella narrowed their eyes; they knew too well the reason why Suzume suddenly used Stella's Japanese name and the incident that happened two years ago.

It was the same time when Suzume and Arashi started their career as Tsuna's new PA after both of them left Japan to work under Vongola 10th Family. Arashi quit from his job as a doctor and part-time coroner while Suzume left for five years leave after certain incident happened, and met with their childhood friend named Stella de Estrada. Stella was a daughter of one of Vongola's allies the Estrada Family, with mother, which was a daughter of Yakuza Seiwa. At that time, Stella has married to Xanxus for half a year and was pregnant for six month, when suddenly the venue where Tsuna and the Estrada Family was having meeting under attack. The enemies immediately got counter attack, however one of their attacks was aim at young Stella that she got heavily injured, and lost the baby.

Stella cried for days, mourning for her lost child while Xanxus somehow…became a bit distant from everyone. It was Suzume's efforts that managed to bring the poor father to his wife's side, by beating him half death. Suzume was so angry that Xanxus left his wife alone and she even threatened Xanxus to separate them forever if he kept on acting like a fool. Even Tsuna was surprised on how brave (or maybe she's a fool according to Reborn since her method of approaching was more like a suicide) Suzume was, that he knew she was no ordinary woman like everyone assume.

Later it was revealed that, although he did not show it, Xanxus was very affected by the lost of the child. Everyone knew that Stella loved her husband so much, and accepted everything that related to Xanxus including that he was an adopted son of Timoteo. Stella apologized to her husband several times for unable to protect their baby, until Xanxus hugged her and whispered, 'I'm sorry'. It took awhile before she burst to tears again, and Suzume let the poor couple to be alone for several days (she even threatened the Varia to left them alone). While he did not show it, Stella was Xanxus's beloved woman.

Seeing Stella had a shadow covered her eyes, Suzume just chuckled as she hugged the pregnant woman. "Geez, don't be such a moody! I know! How about I make you a Frittata Broccoli for today's breakfast?" Stella's face glowed when she heard the breakfast and quickly nodded her head.

"That's my girl~!" Suzume said as she walked past the men. The rest quickly followed by as once again, Arashi looked at the sky before continued his walk.

It was not gone unnoticed by Suzume, though.

* * *

_**-December 31, New Year Eve Night, Katagiri Household, Namimori, Japan- **_

It was the Eve of New Year and man; the mansion was full with noises and people!

The Varia finally arrived from Italy using their private jet, alongside with the previous Vongola Boss, the Ninth Boss Timoteo. Stella who ran to her husband and hugged him tightly greeted the group (not that Xanxus mind), Tsuna (as the host…?), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Arashi. Belphegor and Gokudera almost went into their fighting pose, all because of Fran's stupid comments on them, Lussuria told Stella about the latest fashion magazines to Stella who cried with joy, Levi followed the group like a cat, Xanxus with his poker face but had his arm wrapped around his wife protectively, Fran with his froggy hat and Timoteo walked alongside Tsuna, Yamamoto and Arashi.

The Ex-Mist Arcobalone Mammon/ Viper have married to the former Storm Arcobaleno Fon, and both of them came by with their first child. Many people were wonder; how did both of them getting married in the first place? Some people speculating that despite their frequent arguments about the marital arts and psychic power, they are getting very well together. Some people also said that their arguments were actually their ways to show off their feelings with each other (this rumor was made by Fran and Mammon kept using her psychic power to teach that brat his lessons!). However, the most reliable source (?) came from Reborn (uh oh). According to Reborn, apparently Mammon did not want to admit her true feelings, so Fon, fed up with her denial, made her drunk during one of the Vongola's parties, made her confess and knocked her up!

…Although, it was just an assumption from Reborn.

However, when people asked the pair about the rumor, Mammon will turned out very red before using her power to make sure those people would get nightmares for all eternity (which makes people more believe that that was the real reason!) while Fon just chuckled and hugging his wife gently to calm her down.

The small family came together with the Cavallone Family. The third strongest allies of Vongola, the boss –Haneuma (4) Dino also arrived at the same time as Varia. They came with their private jet and brought some souvenirs to Tsuna and the family. Arashi and Gokudera had to make sure that Enzio was in a sealed pet box or otherwise the sponge-type turtle will be thrown accidentally into the snow (yeah, New Year's Eve is 31 December and snow is a part of water!).

The Simon Family came with the rest of the Ex-Arcobalenos. All of them finally in their adult's form after 10 years, thanks to Verde's equipment and the Sun Flame ability. Colonello and Lal Mirch married a year after the Representative Battle and had a son after that. Lal currently is expecting a baby girl and will due in February. Verde still with his experiments and tests (nobody knows what exactly he was searching aside from making the Box Weapon), Skull once again became a famous stuntman but sadly, still being Reborn and Colonello's lackey (he's still crying about it). Skull stayed with the Simon Family after the battle ended, and somehow becoming a part of the family. Kawahira ojii-san was also there, much to everyone's surprised. Byakuran and his real Six Funeral Wreath came along with the Giglio Nero Family, which the head of the family is the adult and pregnant Yuni with her husband Gamma, Tazaru and Nozaru. Both of these two families came earlier than the other families.

Currently, Byakuran's whereabouts was unknown. Even the six Guardians of his did not know where he goes. Everyone assumed that he is just on his journey to search either his favourite marshmallow or Namimori's cream puff so nothing to be worry about.

The Kokuyo Gang was still with Mukuro, despite him being the first Mist Guardian of 10th Gen. Joushima Ken still had his aggressive and wild attitude, however his temper was much better than 10 years ago. Kakimoto Chikusa still as quiet as usual, the only change he had is his head cap. M.M had surprising everyone that she was dating with Levi-A-Tan, Varia's Lighting Guardian. She kept on claiming that it's because of money, but obviously, she was heel all over the tall Guardian (everyone just kept wishing him good luck since his girlfriend is M.M, the materialistic woman, poor Levi).

The Vongola 10th Generation's Family stills the same as ever, except that everyone has grown up.

The 24-years-old Sawada Tsunayoshi had grown for the past 10 years. No longer had a small, weak body, instead he had grown taller than in the past but still unable to reach the same or past his Guardians' height. His unedifying gravity hair had grown longer almost like Vongola Primo; he looked almost like his predecessor! His once wide, innocent brown eyes had become sharp and cool. Enough to make ladies tried to take glances on him. The air of maturity and confident was emitted on him whenever he goes, but Reborn still called him Dame-Tsuna much to his displeasure. Tsuna finally having his dream of marrying Sasagawa Kyoko came true, and Reborn took this opportunity to tease the man whom he looked as his own son, alongside with Sawada Iemitsu, endlessly. Tsuna's relationship with his father somehow went better than before, as his father had retired from CEDEF and finally at home with Nana.

The home-tutor and Nono's most trustful hitman named Reborn, had his curse broke thanks to his student Tsuna. However, unlike the rest of the Ex-Arcobalenos (minus Yuni), Reborn remained in his infant form. It turned out that Reborn, aside from having his pacifier a replica, asked both Verde and Kawahira ojii-san about the wrist watch that they used in the last battle and made one that special only for him. When he was asked why he wanted to keep on his infant form despite finally having his real body form, he claimed that he has lots of things to tutor (or torture) Tsuna. Another surprise that he made that he FINALLY decided to settle down with his current girlfriend, which is none other than the Poison Scorpion Bianchi!

Same old Reborn.

Gokudera Hayato, Decimo's most trustful right-hand man, had grown into a calm and mature young man. He had grown tall and broad, having the characteristic of a handsome young man, he was a man people can depend on. Despite being famous as the fearful Vongola Decimo's right-hand man and his Storm Guardian, he still was obsessed by cults and UMAs although gained much controls than his young self. Unfortunately, his fear towards Bianchi still available and without anything that covered up her face, the young man will instantly passed out or having stomachache. His relationship with Bianchi was slowly becoming better, while with his father, he managed to reconcile with him although it took him almost six years. Hayato had engaged with Miura Haru and will be married in July.

Yamamoto Takeshi had become a professional baseball player and very famous in the sport arena. Many women and girls became his fans and tried to escort him, however being as dense as ever, he casually turned them down, something that Hayato always complained while the said person just laughing his head off. Despite that, he still practicing his sword style and was known in the mafia world as Vongola's no.2 sword master after Squalo. He was the only bachelor in the group aside from Lambo, and since he was still single, he usually hung up with his fan girls, earning him nicknames 'The Vongola Rain Guardian Playboy' or 'The Casanova Rain Guardian' much to Tsuna and Hayato's displeasure. His father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi still worked at the Takesushi, and the young man still lived there with his father.

Bovino Lambo, the Vongola Lighting Guardian had grown into a gorgeous and somehow dandy young man just like his future self (after shot himself with 10 Years Bazooka for the past 10 years), but still maintained his cow-theme on himself like his cow-printed shirt beneath the dark coat he always wore. I-Pin also had grown into a gorgeous and beautiful young girl, and her shyness was no longer in the extreme level that in old days would triggered her Pinzu Time Bomb. Both of the teenagers attended secondary school in Japan and took care of the parents of Sawada Family alongside the grown-up Fuuta de la Stella, however sometimes Lambo would be summoning to Italy if he were needed for missions.

Sasagawa Ryohei now an international boxer and was famous in the said arena. Married to Kurokawa Hana, he was going to be a father in another seven months, something that he very proud. Just like Hayato, the Vongola Sun Guardian also grown into calm, cool and mature man, however his theme 'Kyoukugen (Extreme)' was still within him! At least he no longer shouts or talks with high pitch, but the sentence 'Extreme' is still in his conversation…

However, the said man was one of the least people among the group that managed to have close relationship with Hibari Kyouya, the Vongola Cloud Guardian and the founder of 'The Foundation Organization', aside from Reborn, Tsuna, Dino Cavallone, Mukuro, which is a special case, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Chrome Dokuro and his two cousins.

Hibari Kyouya had founded his own secret organization called 'The Foundation' created from the Namimori Disciplinary Committee (Tsuna sweat dropped as he remembered that in the future, the same organization was created by the same man too) with Kusakabe Tetsuya as his close subordinate. Still hating the crowd and not to mention his famous phrase "kamikorosu (I'll bite you to death)", the current adult however was more cool and calm than his youth period. Perhaps due to maturity and experiences that he gained, and being a married man somehow had changed the once super bloodlust Hibari Kyouya. His relationship with everyone went fine with the exception of Rokudo Mukuro, his nemesis, and they both will fight whenever they met.

Tsuna always cried due to his two Guardians' constant fighting that the paperwork had increased more than he ever imagine! However, since the Katagiri siblings worked as his PA, the elder sister managed to gain control on the two men. It seems that, Hibari had some sort of fear-respect relationship with his cousin, since he would stop himself from fighting with Mukuro whenever the said cousin was around and left immediately. They once got caught by Suzume for fighting with each other and causing the properties in terrible shape, then she without hesitation beat them half death! Ever since that day, Tsuna's paperwork regarding property damage had become less from 95% to 55%, thanks to certain PA. The incident also made Suzume became a fearful person aside Hibari since her ways of solving serious manners can be far more frightening than Reborn.

Both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro were married and expecting their first child. The 'twin' Mist Guardians were having their relationship with everyone just fine, except when it comes to Hibari (in Mukuro's case). Although Chrome was the second Mist Guardian and the Vongola Mist Ring usually wore by her, due to her pregnancy she was taken off from duty temporarily by Tsuna and the ring (as well as the Vongola Gear) was wear by her husband. Their marriage was actually due to Chrome's unexpected pregnancy after her 'accident' one-night stand with Mukuro during one of the family's parties. Everyone knew about Chrome's feelings towards Mukuro, while the said man's feelings were unknown. However when the news of her pregnancy reached him, he started to distant himself from Chrome, resulting anger from the Guardians.

It turned out that Mukuro was confused with his own feelings. He was unsure whether he could love Chrome just liked she loves him; a part of him wanted to leave her since he afraid that she was actually hurt due to the pregnancy while the other part wanted him to stay. He knew he cared for Nagi (Chrome's real name) and was very fond with her; however, he also aware that with his past and his way of living, he could not dare to hurt the gentle girl anymore after what had happened. Knowing that he could not able to solve the problem by himself, he sought for help from Arashi. The young man gave him some advices, however said that he must confront it by himself. Not long after the meeting, everyone found out that Mukuro had decided to marry Chrome, and from what Arashi said, it seemed like both of them managed to settle the problem together.

All of the said people were gathering in the Katagiri Household, which belongs to the Katagiri Siblings. The mansion was not a real house family; it was more like a branch from the main house in Kyoto. Their father still was the head of the family; however, they knew that the next head of the family would be Suzume since she was the eldest child of the main family, after the death of Katagiri Suzuran. It was a good thing that the said mansion; actually a traditional Japanese house with a mix of modern features, was very large with many rooms and double stories, or otherwise it could not manage to house many people inside it.

Everyone was wearing either kimono or casual clothes with coat since it was winter, and waiting for the time to go to the shrine for New Year's pray. The Varia wore suits with dark colour coats, claimed that wearing the Japanese kimono would make their movement restrict. Tsuna just grinned; he knew Xanxus was just worried since Stella wanted to go for praying despite her condition. Squalo's wife Ishii Mai (yup, Xanxus and Mammon are not the only people in Varia who get married) decided to stay at home with Hana, Yuni and her family, Chrome, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Mammon, Fon, Timoteo, Sawada Nana and Iemitsu, Shizuka, Bianchi and her son. Everyone was getting ready when Arashi came into the living room, wearing a dark blue-green coat with light green scarf, while Suzume wore black turtleneck shirt with brown coat and black long skirt. A single blue scarf wrapped around her neck with butterfly knot on it.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked while everyone shouted "Yes!" together. "The let's go."

"Oya? Both of you didn't wear kimono," Asked Mukuro as he smooth his dark purple hakama.

"Don't have a mood this time," Said Suzume as she walked out first. Hibari, Tsuna and Stella frowned at this. "Oh, that's right, Stella. Remember Midori-chan?"

"Huh? Which Midori?"

"Mimasaka Midori, that so-called trendy and up-to-date girl 16 years ago…"

"Ah! That Midori! Why? What's wrong with that drama queen?" Everyone minus Varia and Reborn (and a certain skylark and pineapple) was sweat drop.

"She's going to have a concert at Namimori tomorrow for the New Year Celebration at Namimori Stadium," Suzume's words had caught the attention of Haru and Kyoko.

"What! Mimasaka Midori!? The top singer and actress in Japan?" Cried Haru, making Gokudera flinched with her high pitch voice.

"Yes, that Midori-san. She's going to meet up with us at the shrine after the pray so…" A cried between Haru and Kyoko was enough to cut off Arashi's words. The girls seemed so happy that they forgot that they were in the public.

"Kufufufu…looks like someone famous is in the town," Said Mukuro as he remembered that Chrome was also a fan of Mimasaka Midori.

"Better they don't crowd in everywhere just because a celebrity is in the town," Said Hibari as he folded his arms on his chest, clearly annoyed. He actually don't want to go, however Arashi kept on asking him to come so he had no choice but to follow. At least Arashi and Kusakabe at his side, so he felt less irritated with the crowd.

"Oya oya skylark-kun, you should be grateful that a celebrity wants to come to this town. It's been ages since the last one came," Mukuro snickered as he saw Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Do you want to pick up a fight with me so much? We're already at the outside," He said as he took out his tonfa. Where did he store it, nobody knows.

"Bring it on," Said Mukuro as he held his trident. Tsuna started to sweat, Gokudera shouted angrily to the two Guardians to stop fighting, Ryohei and Lussuria cheered on them while Yamamoto just laughing his head off.

"B-both of you! Please stop~!" _I don't ant another pile of paperwork on my desk again, and this is just a night before the next year damn it!_

The two surely would start to fight and ignored the poor boss, if not because of two fists that hammered their heads so hard that they fell on their knees, shutting every noise off. As Mukuro and Hibari glanced up to see their invader, they were face to face with a very, very irritated Katagiri Suzume and enough to make them paled.

"Didn't I already tell you two grown-ups TO NOT HAVING NONSENSE FIGHT ANYWHERE? Are you still damn kusogaki (5) or not!?" She said with venom in her voice while cracking her fingers.

Both of them shook their head.

"Good. Now get your ass off the ground and let's go to the shrine! Seriously, I really need to pray to Kami-sama and Kanon-sama so that these two will stop fighting out of reason!"

Mukuro pouted while Hibari just kept silent, although from his eyes he actually feel irritated (he knew better not to cause more anger from his cousin though), "Geez, she's the one who should pray to Kami-sama and get married immediately…"

Tsuna and others giggled as they heard Mukuro's small mumbles but suddenly jolted in surprised when suddenly, the said woman turned around and glared at the first Mist Guardian.

"Shut up you freak pineapple cosplayer or I'll castrate your main organ so that you can't make up with your wife forever!"

THAT effectively shut his mouth up.

* * *

"How's the stars' reading, nee-san?"

"It's not a good omen, Arashi…"

"Then, it is…"

"Let's be more cautious. You do know the reading has been terrible since last week."

"Definitely a bad omen…"

"Indeed."

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) ** Onmyou Practice **–The Onmyou practice began as a union of the Chinese theories of the Five Elements, and Yin and Yang, with traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology. Under influences from Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, it evolved into an occult and mystical practice. Onmyou was split into divisions such as astronomy, calendar –making and divination through natural signs, but its practitioners were also known for protecting the Imperial court from vengeful spirits and demons.

(2) **Metal Shakkoujo** –The long stuff used by Buddhist monk, usually during their prayer time. Yuuki's version of Shakkoujo is a long, metal stick with several bangles chain on one large ring. At the upper stick is a diamond-shape blade with a small bangle attach to it.

(3) **Shikifuku** –a ceremonial outfit for onmyouji, a long white tunic with deep sleeves and a pentagram on the back. It is worn with traditional tabi and includes a rosary.

(4) **Haneuma** –Dino's nickname in Japanese. It was translated as 'Bucking Horse' or sometimes, 'Bucking Bronco'.

(5)** Kusogaki** –means delinquent brat in Japanese Language. It's actually mean to say 'you damn brat', however Suzume was mean to say it to ask if the two Guardians are adults or still naughty kids. Generally, it means the same.

* * *

**This chapter is very long that I have no choice but to split into two parts, which the second part will be in the next chapter. Yes, chapter 2 is actually very long but I'm afraid that the readers would get tired from reading too long paragraph, that's why the main part will begin in Chapter 3 (Ops! Spoiler~!). Yeah, a cliffhanger, because the story is just about to begin.**

**I had undergone such depression period in my life, AGAIN, this year. As I mentioned before in the previous chapter, I was seeking for a job, and finally got one (not long after I post the story). However, I only worked for one day and the next day, I had to quit! I never done such thing in my life, and it was so depressing that recently I had using foods as my comfort! I tried my best to control the desire and the depression but things went worst, with the addition of my family (I couldn't help but feel that I'm lost somewhere within the family, yeah it sucks) that I feel like they never look at me again and seems to ignore me sometimes, and the regret and guilt I had from the decision to quit. The main reason for the quit was due to health reason, and yeah, I don't think I can keep it up with my current health condition.**

**I'm sorry for the long update, and I am collaborate with my friend Yuri on her other stories too. I hope my readers could give their reviews on this chapter, because I have fun making it and I hope my dear readers would enjoy reading this story too.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
